Heavens Door
by February The Seventh
Summary: Alfred F. Jones wakes up on a hill next to Arthur Kirkland, An escort given the name Britannia Angel, who is there to escort him to Heaven. eventual US/UK and Franada may add others . suck at title&summary, sorry.
1. What's an escort?

Okay. My fanfic! =D *mimicks the MY TOYOTA adverts that pisses her off*

Anyway. Disclaimer. I'm pretty sure you know what i'm disclaiming but incase you don't, I _do** NOT **_Own the awsomeness of hetalia. okay?

I hope you enjoy it xD And sorry I suck at titles and Summaries! XD

_Summary: Alfred F. Jones wakes up on a hill next to Arthur Kirkland, An escort given the name Britannia Angel, who is there to escort him to Heaven. eventual US/UK and Franada._

* * *

Chapter 1

What's an Escort?

"_Huh? Where Am I?" _Alfred thought. He seemed to Be floating in midair.

"You are on heaven's road" A voice said from above him. Heavens road? Was he dead? "Hello Alfred, I am your escort" He smiled. The man had messy blonde hair, and very thick eyebrows. He wore a white dress, and wings. In his hand was a wand- like the ones in fairytales, with a star on the end. He had a halo on his head too.

"Are you an angel?" Alfred asked. The man chuckled.

"No, my dear. If I were an angel I would be in heaven. I am what people call an escort, we can't go to heaven or hell, we can only go to the gates. You are lucky enough to go to heaven. I assure you, you shall see many things there. If you'd excuse me, would you like to stay here a minute? Don't go wandering off, you may loose yourself AND your mind in the field of forget me nots. I have to escort a murderer to hell" The escort sighed. "So many sins these days, Oh. I'm Arthur by the way" Arthur smiled, taking off and flying away.

"Wow" Alfred said to himself. Arthur's wings were white, big and magnificent. They reminded him off an eagle, his favourite bird. He remembered the instructions to stay put, he saw various people being led by others.

Some were laughing and holding hands, while some escorts had a scowl on and the person being lead was in chains. He noticed they were on a hill, the ones that had chains were going down the hill, and the happy ones were going up the hill. He guessed going down was Hell, and going up was heaven.

"So you stayed put?" Arthur asked. A spot of blood could be seen on his head.

"Why are you bleeding?" Alfred asked.

"Well, murderers tend to um.. fight back" Arthur laughed wiping the blood of his head. "Of course he wouldn't be able to kill me. They can't kill escorts" Arthur said, offering a hand to Alfred.

Alfred looked around, the whole place was pretty. It got horrible toward the bottom, and just amazing towards the top, he guessed.

"Jump on" Arthur smiled, gesturing for a piggyback.

"Sorry.. I really don't like flying, I was in a plane accident you see" Alfred laughed.

"That's perfectly fine, we can walk. It will take longer though" Arthur said.

"Oh! Britannia angel! How are you?" a voice called from someone coming below.

"Oh, Hello Matthew! I am fine!" Arthur smiled and waved.

"You said you weren't angels, How come he called you 'Britannia Angel'?" Alfred asked.

"He's the most respected Escort here, Everyone loves how kind he is" The person named Matthew said.

"Aren't you.. envious?" Alfred asked.

"No. It is a sin, therefore, nobody here is envious of anybody, If an escort commits a sin, he has to be sent back down into life and live the worst life possibly imaginable" Matthew said.

"Oh, well that's cool!" Alfred smiled. "But why the Britannia?"

"Well, When I was alive I came from England, Britain. And because people say I'm kind, they called me at first just 'The Angel' but now its 'Britannia Angel'" Arthur smiled at the taller man.

"What's it like being an escort? I mean.. How do you become one?" Alfred asked. Both the escorts laughed, Alfred heard a baby cry.

"Oops! I think I laughed to loud!" Matthew whispered, Rocking the baby gently and smiling.

"Who is that?" Alfred asked.

"The person I am escorting. You escort people from all ages. This is a baby that died in a fire. Only just learned to cry aswell" Matthew pouted, looking down at the little boy with striking black hair and brown eyes.

"How do you know how they died?" Alfred asked.

"That, I'm afraid, is a secret. You may find out someday, if you become an escort then maybe" Matthew grinned.

"So, shall we carry on?" Arthur said. Alfred hadn't realised they stopped, but they carried on walking.

"So.. how DO you become an escort?" Alfred asked.

"You have to show you love everything around you, you have to be kind, forgiving, caring and not once sinned in your life." Arthur said, His stunning emerald eyes met with Alfred's blue ones.

"Can I be an escort?" Alfred asked.

"If you do, you never get to see heaven." Matthew said

"I don't mind, as long as I'm being helpful, It doesn't matter!" Alfred grinned.

"You do have a good spirit there" Arthur smiled. "Are you sure you want to be an escort? Haven't you ever wondered what heaven is like?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. But you have too, haven't you? And.. Being an escort seems helpful. When I was alive I loved being able to be a hero and help people. Heroes don't leave people on their own!" Alfred giggled.

"Well, Alfred. Think about it before you decide. At least wait till you see heaven's gates" Arthur smiled up at the younger boy.

"You don't want to make the wrong decision" Matthew agreed.

The walk was long, but it didn't make Alfred tired one bit. Matthew and the baby he was escorting had gone ahead flying, he could see what Arthur meant by saying it was slower to walk. Alfred wondered what being an escort was like, It sounded like one of those people that show you around a museum, or maybe someone who takes you to a wedding. Not someone who guides you to heaven. But it was still cool.

Even though being dead really sucked. He couldn't quite picture his crash landing in his plane, But he knew his family would be crying so hard over his tombstone right now. The thought made him sad, He didn't like to see people crying. That's why it was his job, as the hero, to make world peace!

Though that was quite difficult when your in an entirely _different_ world.

"Hey, Can I call you Artie? It sounds cooler!" Alfred asked, a smile plastered over his goofy face.

"Do as you wish" was the reply he got. "Maybe I should call you Alfie?"

"No! It sounds like a dog!"

"And what's wrong with that? You can name a dog anything"

"Fine.. I'll call you Arthur" Alfred pouted. His Escort threw back his head and laughed. "Wait.. whats so funny?" Alfred asked, wondering what he did. The winged man turned around and smiled.

"It's so peaceful here, and it's so happy. You can't help but laugh!" Arthur giggled. His laugh did indeed sound free willed and happy. The sun shined, making Arthur's eyes look incredibly pretty and cute and.

A blush dusted Alfred's cheeks. He had no idea why he was blushing, but the way Arthur's hair blew in the wind and his wings looked so elegant, It made Alfred's heart skip a beat. _No _he told himself, shaking the thought completely from his mind.

"So, Alfred. You know you said you wanted to be an escort?" Arthur asked.

"Yup! I do!" Alfred grinned.

"Well. You would have to fly wouldn't you?" Arthur said. Alfred's face fell, he hadn't thought about that. If he was an escort he would have to face his fear. He loved flying, but didn't really want to crash. Not again.

"O-oh! It's okay! Heroes can handle anything!" Alfred said, smiling and flashing Arthur a thumbs up.

"If your scared, Alfred, I could help you overcome the fear." Arthur said, his face was serious, but had a smile plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't want to cause you trouble.." Alfred muttered.

"Oh no, it's part of our job! So don't worry" Arthur said. "Here, climb onto my back" Arthur didn't really have to crouch down that far.. in fact, not at all, since Alfred was taller than Arthur. Alfred slowly climbed onto Arthur's back, His wings were soft and fluffy with lots of white feathers.

"Okay.. I'm ready" Alfred said, his body trembled slightly. The wings started to brush against his skin, Alfred looked down, he was slowly taking off. "No!" He gasped, as Arthur started to fly downwards a bit. They were a few feet off the ground.

"You won't fall" Arthur assured, Alfred clung onto his escort's back, as if for dear life. Which no, he didn't have any more. Arthur landed gracefully onto the ground, lifting a scared Alfred off his back.

"T-That was Fun!" Alfred laughed, Arthur looked as if he was getting taller, then the huge sunset was clearly visable, he was falling. Alfred felt his head slam onto the ground, everything went blank.

* * *

You likeee? =D

I sure hope you did

R&R please!

For each person who doesn't reveiw, US/UK will become less and lesas. XD

I really hope you enjoyed the first chappie though.

Next chappie out soon.

Bye!


	2. Secrets, lies and a big surprise

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine

[Edit: I decided to polish up all my chapters before I start working on the other chapter again, i'm half way through, some bits are changed]

* * *

Chapter 2:

Secrets, Lies and a big surprise

"-Fred!" Alfred opened one eye, he was in total darkness.

"Alfred!" a familiar voice called. Alfred reached up to his face, to remove the thing obscuring his vision. "Don't do that!" Arthur said quickly.

"Why?" Alfred asked, he didn't see anything wrong in it.

"Because. You can't, it's a special room and well, you just can't see!" Arthur said. The angel glanced around the surroundings and sighed. "It's too dangerous for you to know, Alfred" Alfred heard Arthur mutter somthing, but didn't quite hear.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked, as he felt himself being picked up.

"Alfred. do you really want to be an escort?" Arthur said.

"Yes! Of course!" Alfred's face lightened up behind the mask.

"You really shouldn't be too happy" Arthur mumbled. "We can't go to heaven or hell, we're stuck in the middle and unable to go anywhere we-" Arthur stopped, as if he'd said too much.

"But Arthur, Don't escorts help people?" Alfred was confused.

"Yes, Escorts help people, I really can't tell you anymore Alfred. i'm sorry. wait till you see heavens door before you decide" Arthur said. Alfred remembered, that was what Matthew had said. Alfred didn't see what was wrong with being an escort, it seemed fun and helpful and enjoyable. But Arthur didn't make it seem that way.

"Okay Alfred, you can take of the blindfold now" Arthur said. Alfred reached up and pulled the mask the mask off, which stuck to his hot and sweaty face. He had been wearing a full-faced black mask, He ruffled his hair which had flattened and grinned at his escort.

"Oh look! it's getting dark!" Alfred pointed to the first few stars. He swore he heard a curse word come from Arthur's mouth.

"Us Escorts have to leave at night, you should rest under that tree over there. do NOT move, you don't want to loose yourself" Arthur muttered, his magnificent wings taking flight. Alfred smiled as the man flew away, he walked over to the tree and stared into the growing darkness. He watched the dancing fireflies around the closed buds of the flowers, it was really peaceful hear, the sound of birds chirping and the soft, sweet music of harps. he had fainted earlier, but he was tired anyway. slumping down by the treetrunk, he fell into a deep sleep...

**Arthur POV**

"Crap" he muttered. "Crap crap crap CRAP!" he whispered a little louder. He looked back at Alfred, who had fallen asleep already. the angels harp was a tune that was played every night to make sure none of the dead actually wander off.

But shit, he was in trouble. He landed on the doorstep to a huge castle and opened the door. the corridoors were clean and pretty, he continued walking up stairs and down corridors untill he came to a dark brown wooden door saying Ivan.B (R). His bosses name, even escorts had a boss, and he just happened to be Ivan Braginski. Everyone liked to call him names behind his back, which was very rude, though he didn't blame them.. Arthur gulped and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Arthur. I have been expecting you" A voice replied. he could almost feel the smirk through the door, sending a shiver down his frail spine. "Come in, come in. have a seat, drink somthing, do whatever you like whynot. now tell me everything you did with that boy, every detail" The man said. Arthur opened the door, he was already sweating buckets and he hadn't entered the room yet!

When the door opened, there was a huge room with a blackened floor, polished and clean. there was a black rug and.. everything was black really. Apart from the letters in white writing that were huge, they told the sins and the ten commandments. The man was sitting in an again, black, chair. He had a girl standing next to him with long brown hair.

"W-well.." Arthur started.

"Maybe I should finish your sentence. You revealed somthing to that Jones boy, didn't you? You knew he would become curious and want to become an escort, da? just because you are looking for people to work for you, doesn't mean you can go telling humans about that, okay?" The mans voice was scary, and even scarier when he said it in a loud booming Russian accent. "You aren't the highest rank, I am. you just work under me, Now. what kind of punishment, Natalia?" The Russian asked the girl standing next to him. though the man seemed to flinch when saying her name, the girl smirked and took hold of a faucet given to her.

"N-No!" Arthur shouted. The russian just laughed.

"Do not worry. she won't hurt you" Ivan giggled, then his grin turned sour. "But I will" he said, grabbing the Brit's blonde hair and holding him against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!" Arthur squealed, his wings folded behind his arms and halo tucked at the back of his head, like a dog would tuck his tail, if scared.

"Oh I will not hurt you, I changed my mind. I will do somthing _much worse_" Ivan laughed, that laugh turned into a childish giggle. His purple eyes were full of terror, but that childish tweak made them look much scarier. he was mad, Ivan. at least thats what most think.

"Please.." Arthur begged. "Please stop!" Arthur said, A knife was held to his throat, making thin cut and beads of blood dripped out. "I'm sorry!" Arthur pleaded. The Russian's glare turned into a childish face, he giggled and licked the blood off the knife.

"It is fun, da?" he smiled. "now, get out" he said, glaring at Arthur. Arthur quickly ran out the door and shut it tight, when he looked round, Matthew was standing there.

"What did he do?" Matthew whispered.

"Well, I told that Alfred guy about some of the things and got punished by Ivan.." Arthur muttered back.

"Oh.. you know Francis? he came back from escorting someone to hell. it took such a long time, the ones to hell usually don't unless the criminal was real bad." Matthew said.

"How long did it take him?" Arthur asked.

"ten days."

Arthurs eyes widened, the worst types could take up to fifteen days, but ten was still alot. The ones to heaven can take a few seconds if they want, or they can talk to the dead while they go up.

"But, Mattie. I really don't understand Ivan, Escorts are meant to help people and smile. not be bossed around by an id-"

"I hope you were going to say something nice" a voice echoed from the room. a shiver ran down the two escorts spines.

"Lets go" Matthew whispered, running down the first flight of stairs and waiting for Arthur.

"We shouldn't bring Alfred into this mess. he's a good guy. I can't believe Ivan made you bring that baby in to make him an escort"

"Well, Arthur. We ARE short on escorts"

"I know! Thats why we have to persuade Alfred to go through heavens door and not come back!" Arthur said.

"I hope he believes you can't go back through the door too become an escort" Matthew murmered.

"Well. I don't really want him becoming an escort anyway. He's a complete and utter idiot- I should know."

"H-How do you kn-"

"Well i'm going to bed, bye!" Arthur waved at the Canadian escort and walked off, down some more stairs and into a room that said "Arthur. K (E)

The E was short for England, his.. 'code' name. though they weren't exactly codes.. not codes at all.

**Alfred POV**

Blue eyes slowly opened, his neck was in a crooked position so it ached. Alfred blinked and looked up. Arthur should fly here around this time. As soon as he thought it, A winged figure came from the distance, a smiling silhouette of an angel, flying towards him. But the figure wasn't Arthur. It was a man with ginger/brown hair and a few strands sticking out in a slight curl. He was smiling goofily and he was waving.

"Sorry Arthur couldn't be here today, He caught a fever" The man pouted, then smiled back up at Alfred. "Lets go!" The man said, lifting Alfred up off the ground and proceeding to fly up the hill.

"W-WAIIT! I hate flying!" Alfred screamed.

"Flying flyiiiiing~ weeeeeeeeeee!" The winged man grinned as he sped through the air "My name is Feliciano , I'm from Italy, ve~"

"Don't you mean, WERE from Italy?" Alfred asked, since he was pretty sure there weren't countries in this place.

"Oh... Yes! Do you like pastaa?" The man asked.

"Didn't you even HEAR me say I hated flying?" Alfred screeched, as the wind whipped his hair around his face and his legs dangled helplessly.

"You hate flying? Whyyyy?" The Italian man whined.

"Because I do. Now put me down!" Alfred cried, attempting to pry off the Italians fingers, but they wouldn't budge. "Just.. don't crash" Alfred muttered.

"Ve~ crash? I wont cra- huh?" The Italian said, they seemed to be spiralling towards the ground. "WE'RE CRASHIIIIIIIIIING!" Feliciano cried, trying to hide behind Alfred somehow..

"Don't hide behind me!" Alfred screamed, as the two plummeted toward the ground, both hitting the hard dirt, causing dust to erupt all around them and fly through the air.

_Several minutes later._

"Ouch" Alfred muttered, his eyelids cracked open slightly, the sun flooded through making him squint and shut his eyes. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"You woke up! Yay!" Feliciano stood up and looked at Alfred, whilst eating a bowl of pasta.

"Why are you eating pasta?" Alfred asked, he didn't even think you could eat pasta in this place.

"Because pasta is nice, Vee~?" Feliciano said with a mouthful of his food. Alfred sighed.

"Hey.. where are we?" Alfred asked, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"um..." The Italian said, flying upward. "... DOITSU!" He shouted. Alfred stared, why would he be saying Germany in Japanese? He shrugged and sat in the shade. He could hear two people talking.. curious, he got up and hid behind a tree. He then noticed, one was Arthur.. didn't he have a cold? This really got his attention, so, creeping closer he hid in a bush and stared at Arthur talking to Matthew.

_"Why don't you just take him yourself? you aren't exactly ill are you?" Matthew said._

_"No! It's easier to just get Feliciano to take him."_

_"What if that doesn't work? will he get Francis to take him?"_

_"Hell no! Al would be raped as soon as Francis sees him!"_

Why did Arthur call him Al? He used to be called that when he was alive, and much younger.

_"Why did you call him Al? and you said something about 'I should know' when calling him an idiot... do you know him or something?" Matthew asked. _

_"Fine. If you must know... When I was younger, and he was younger, we used to play alot, and he would call me his brother, but then one day, I got really annoyed somehow, and then because my family was poor, I asked him to pay me back all of the things i'd brought for him, it was over one hundred dollars, I think... but he wouldn't pay or anything, so he told me he'd hate me if he still had to pay. So I asked him again once, it was in a muddy field in the rain, and then he said he was moving away because he couldn't stand my pestering, and I died along with my family from hunger..."_

"A-Artie? You look older!" Alfred gasped, before he could stop himself.

"Alfred. WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE AND NOT WITH FELICIANO ?" Arthur bellowed.

"S-Sorry! The Italian guy crashed and I landed here and happened to see you" Alfred sweat-dropped.

"Well, now you know I am 'Artie'. I suppose you want to know more things?" Arthur looked kind of sad.

"Um. Arthur.. I want to know why he looks like me" Alfred pointed to Matthew.

"How should I know? ask him" Arthur said.

"Well, umm. I am your twin. When I was born, mum took me and dad took you, they divorced. A few months after that I died because I was too weak and frail." Matthew said, looking toward the floor.

"My dad never told me I had a twin!" Alfred gaped.

"Yeah, I took Mums surname... so my full name is Matthew Williams" Matthew smiled.

"Wait, how do you know when you were born?" Alfred asked.

"It's a secret. same as we know how everyone dies, who is going to hell and who is going to heaven and-" Arthur stopped when he was kicked in the shin by Matthew, who then looked at Alfred and both grinned nervously.

"I want to become an escort. I want too! You can't stop me, Arthur" For some reason, this made Arthurs eyes open wider.

"Fine, Do what you want" Arthur turned on his heel and walked away, dragging a squirming Matthew with him. Alfred looked slightly confused, he then made his way to what looked like a huge castle.

He looked around, The place was pretty, and obviously, a way off the main hill. It was surrounded in trees, and creatures he would have thought imaginary and unreal, flittered around. He felt a sudden dark aura, was it meant to be a criminal from hell? no.. he could somehow tell this was worse...

"Hello there. My big brother would like to see you" a voice smirked, he turned around. It was a long-haired girl with brown hair and a black maids outfit. she looked fairly young.

"Wait.. what do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"I mean, My big brother wants to see you . and if he doesn't, he'll be mad" she cackled again. Her wings were huge, but coloured a deathly black. She grabbed Alfred by the ankle, causing him to fall back and land on the grass.

"What are you doing! stop!" Alfred wailed, as he was lifted into the air by only one foot. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine somthing different, like imagining he was a hero- which he was- or eating lots of hamburgers. And soon enough, he was dropped on the ground again. The black-winged girl roughly grabbed his wrist and started to pull him up several flights of stairs, till they came to a door saying Ivan B. [R], he wondered what the R stood foor.. Shrugging, he knocked the door.

"Come in" the voice sneered, Alfred opened the door. the room was black, all furniture was black, even his wings were black. "you want to be an escort, don't you? I see our friend Arthur has told you too much" Ivan pouted, taking a knife and standing up.

"wha-wai.. how.. who" Alfred couldn't speak, the rest of his words just got stuck in his throat and refused to budge.

The Russian-looking man circled him, knife in hand.

"I see. you are good, do you want to become a true escort?" Ivan asked, he could hear the acid dripping from his words.

"Y-yes!" Alfred said. He heard a chuckle come from Ivan, the laugh turned more scary as he began cackling louder. Alfred screamed as the knife came up behind Ivans head, to slash him on the back.

"Don't worry at all. this won't hurt a bit" Ivan laughed as he let the knife cut through his back, right on the shoulder blades. Tears formed in Alfred's eyes. he felt slight moisture as ivan began licking his wound. The Russian man.. he was mad.. so childish yet so cruel..

"Stop it!" Alfred yelled.

"But I thought we were having fun, da?" Ivan pouted, digging the knife further into his back, causing another shreik of pain. He could feel the warm blood dripping down his back, staining his clothes. When he finally thought Ivan had stopped, his eyes widened at the sight of sea salt.

"This is a mixture of salt, sugar, an angels wing, and water" Ivan grinned madly, as the paste was spread onto Alfreds sore back. "It makes wings grow" He laughed. Alfred felt a tear roll down his face. If he had known their boss was this.. mad.. he never would have come. His wounds stung like crazy, blood still poured from them. his eyesight blinded by tears and sweat. His mind hardly coping with what he was taking in.

"Thank you, come again!" The man giggled childishly, and pointed towards the door. Alfred scrambled towards it, opening the door. He squinted at the light entering his eyes, blindly running ,he had no idea where to go. he wanted to scream, he wanted to die again. or more preferably, he never wanted to die in the first place. He could barely talk, let alone call for help or scream. he could just cry and run, not caring if he passed anyone. but he needed to go somewhere out of sight where he could curl up and hide from the evil boss for eternity. but he supposed he couldn't go to heaven now.

He limped down the stairs, stumbling at the bottom step. he was lost. he'd always had a terrible sense of direction, he could barely see anyway, tears still rolling thick and fast. he felt sick, and his back hurt like crazy. He couldn't remember where he was, he just walked in some kind of pained trance.

"Alfred?" A familiar voice called, it was Arthur with Matthew and another person.

"h-he..my..i-i.." Alfred said, still not able to say anything. he heard a faint 'damn' coming from Arthur, Alfred's knees gave way and he collapsed into Arthur's arms, sobbing. The blood still hadn't ceased.

"Arthur, take him to my room, it's only a few doors down" Matthew said. Alfred had a raging headache. he felt himself being lifted, but not with wings. he was being carried by foot. a few seconds later he felt himself being dropped onto a huge fluffy bed, or sofa, or something soft anyway.

"Alfred! I told you not to come here!" Arthur sounded angry. "Now you can't escape, and have to put up with the same burden as the rest of us! You really ARE an idiot!"

"Don't shout at him, he's only just come back from the boss" That voice sounded like Matthew.

"He's still an idiot, Matt"

"Ah, _mon cher_. perhaps it would be better to leave him be?" another voice he had nopt heard before said.

"No, you perverted Frog!"

"Just because i'm French. doesn't mean you call me a frog, _Angleterre"_

_"_Don't call me that you wine bastard!"

"Shut up you two! Alfred is clearly in pain here! look!" Matthew said. Alfred could barely see, but he was sure they were talking about his back.

"He put that stuff on it? that makes the process of growing wings even more painful!" Arthur sounded distressed.

Alfred shivered, his back hurt. He knew, that he had made the worst decision he ever made in his life.. well. if he'd made the decision while alive, it would definitely be the worst decision in his life..

* * *

I am SO unconfident with this chappie! LOL.

I hope you liked it... please R&R and critique.

I really don't think this chappie was good. sooo...

Bye ^^;


End file.
